On the amazingness of social networks
by Erendyce
Summary: It takes only one tweet from Miyuki for chaos to ensue. MiyuSawa.


**A/N: Oh hey, another Twitter fic among the many already existing ones XD This was posted on ao3, which I think gives a better display, 'cos here the 'at' symbol doesn't show, and it won't let me indent, or extra line break. So please forgive the gazillion horizontal lines ;_; Oh well. Enjoy the read!**

* * *

 **On the amazingness of social networks**

Social networks were, undeniably, powerful tools of communication. They were wonders of technologies built to bring people closer, gigantic virtual infrastructures assembled to spread information faster, marvellous medias created to share one's opinions, passions and thoughts.

When put into the hands of a certain Miyuki Kazuya, they were weapons of mass destruction.

Especially if the aforementioned Miyuki Kazuya was bored and pissed.

He was bored because Golden Week was, in his opinion, boring. Everyone at Seidou was allowed to go back home to visit family, go to the movies every day with some long-lost friends or make a trip to the beach. The only problem as far as Miyuki was concerned was that his family's presence was usually more symbolic than anything else; and his memory assured him he had no long-lost friend. As a result he was stuck at home, alone. There was no Furuya to tease about stamina and control, no Kuramochi to help him pick on the first years, no Masuko complaining over spilled pudding, no Jun yelling at everybody and nobody, no Tetsu asking for a shogi rematch. Heck, he had reached the stage where he actually _missed_ all the third years invading his room every night at the Seidou dorms.

And he was pissed because _someone_ was taking their sweet time to answer his messages. That someone being, of course, Sawamura. He apparently preferred spending time with his friends and family and whatnot, pushing Miyuki into the background as if he was an optional part of his life. From Miyuki's very rational point of view, it was unacceptable. Kuramochi had once pointed out that Miyuki had been spending more time texting Sawamura recently, but the catcher had merely shrugged. He was simply keeping the battery in good shape, like any good catcher would do, for the team's sake and stuff. And so at the moment the battery wasn't doing so well, at least that was Miyuki's sentiment. It was unacceptable. It was unacceptable that his phone only had three messages from Sawamura since the beginning of the week, while it would usually buzz at least thirty times a day when they were at Seidou.

Spending the rest of Golden Week in such a dull way was simply not in Miyuki's plans.

Therefore he proceeded with looking for a way to alleviate this uneventful morning of his. Being the smart boy he was, it took him only one second and a half to call down epiphany on him, and it was with that trademark sly smile of his that he grabbed his phone and typed one tiny sentence.

* * *

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

 _straightdownthemiddle_ Eijun-chan, thank you for the postcard!

* * *

He then went to lie down of his bed, satisfaction painted on his face, and waited.

It didn't take long for his phone to be submerged by notifications of new messages.

* * *

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

…"Eijun-chan"? Seriously?

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

 _liferuiner_ Did you hit your head?

 **Kuramochi Youichi** cheet _a_ hlegged

And why would Sawamura send you a postcard?

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

Why does Sawamura even have your address?

 **Tanba Koichiro** _shavedace_

I am curious as well.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

 _loudandproud_ He probably promised Sawamura to catch for him. Though I agree calling Sawamura 'Eijun-chan' is a bit too much.

 **Furuya Satoru** _burningaura_

…

 **Kominato Haruichi** _woodenbatboy_

Is there something wrong, Furuya?

 **Furuya Satoru** _burningaura_

…

 **Furuya Satoru** _burningaura_

 _liferuiner_ Catch for me. I will send you a card.

 **Kominato Haruichi** _woodenbatboy_

 _ginichimaru_ Big brother, I think you shouldn't have said that.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

It was a mere hypothesis as for why Miyuki would receive a card from Sawamura.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

I'm gonna check my mail. Just in case.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

Jun, please. Don't tell me you expect a card from Sawamura as well?

 **Yuki Tetsuya** _shogispirit_

I have just checked mine. There is no card.

 **Maezono Kenta** _redbull_

Not you too, Tetsu-san…

 **Tanba Koichiro** _shavedace_

 _shogispirit_ Tetsu, there is no shame in it. I didn't receive one either, and I'm a fellow pitcher.

 **Kawakami Norifumi** _sidearmnori_

I don't see any point in receiving a card from Sawamura...

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

Good answer, Nori.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

Why would anyone want a card from Sawamura anyway?

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

And where the hell is that Miyuki bastard?

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

 _liferuiner_ Don't you dare just vanish on us like that

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

Also, I'm gonna kill Sawamura once Golden Week is over. How dare he send a card to Miyuki and not to me, his esteemed senior and roommate?

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

You're contradicting yourself.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

I'm just saying he should pay as much respect to us as he does to Miyuki. If Sawamura is sending him a card, then he should do that to the entire baseball club!

 **Yuki Tetsuya** _shogispirit_

I agree.

 **Masuko Tooru** _puddingmaster_

I'd rather he sent me puddings instead.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

 _puddingmaster_ We don't care at all.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

 _cheetahlegged_ That would be a little bit expensive.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

Damn, I received no card!

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

… Are you people so desperate to get a card? Your lives must be sad.

 **Kominato Haruichi** _woodenbatboy_

Big brother! That wasn't very nice.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

THAT'S NOT IT. Like Kuramochi said, it's a matter of respect for your teammates, especially your seniors.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

You're not even a teammate anymore. We retired, remember?

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

Our souls and hearts will forever remain within the team!

 **Yuki Tetsuya** _shogispirit_

That's nicely put.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

I'd say it sounds like we're dead.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

WE'RE FOREVER ALIVE IN THEIR HEARTS

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

 _woodenbatboy_ Give me some coffee, will you?

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

What's with the random request?

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

I was trying to change the topic so you didn't embarrass yourself anymore with cheesy sentences.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

I'll kill you.

 **Kominato Haruichi** _woodenbatboy_

 _ginichimaru_ The coffee is right next to you. And why are you asking me that here? I'm right next to you.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

 _woodenbatboy_ …Then why are you even answering?

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

And let's not get off track. We have the card mystery to solve.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

And the matter of 'Eijun-chan' as well.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

 _liferuiner_ SHOW YOURSELF, YOU STUPID CATCHER!

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

I've got an idea. How about we all crash at Miyuki's place?

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

That's a bit too far for us, and we can't be bothered with that.

 **Yuki Tetsuya** _shogispirit_

I'm not against the idea. Miyuki owes me a shogi rematch.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

You'll lose anyway.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

By the way, isn't there another person who has been a bit too silent here?

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

Who?

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

Sawamura.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

Right. WHERE'S THAT IDIOT?

 **Kominato Haruichi** _woodenbatboy_

Maybe he's too embarrassed.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

Or maybe he's playing catch with Miyuki.

 **Furuya Satoru** _burningaura_

…

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

 _ginichimaru_ Seriously, stop that. We're gonna end up with a disaster.

* * *

Needless to say, Miyuki was having a great time reading all the answers, and an even greater time making his teammates rage by remaining a silent observer. If there was something he prided himself in, it was how easily he could get under people's skin, even if he wasn't there physically. It wasn't too hard, actually. You just needed to probe your victims a bit in order to know which strings to pull to make them react the way you wanted. And so far Miyuki wasn't disappointed by his teammates' responses.

One tiny point of frustration remained however: where indeed was Sawamura? His reaction was the one Miyuki was looking forward to the most. Perhaps that idiot was still sleeping; though knowing him, he was most likely playing baseball with his friends from middle school. Sawamura was a baseball idiot, after all.

From his bed, Miyuki extended an arm to one of the drawers of his desk, searching inside before getting hold of the item which had triggered chaos, namely the card sent by Sawamura. The card by itself was rather plain, but Miyuki didn't care much about that fact. He flipped the card between his fingers, revealing the few words scribbled in a messy, Sawamura-way. Miyuki wasn't usually one to get attached to things like cards or letters, but the idiot pitcher had actually bothered writing one, so Miyuki figured he could bother keeping it.

 _You're the worst catcher I've ever met, but for whatever reason my gramps insisted I sent some cards to people this year for Golden Week, so there. If you don't like it, blame my gramps. Seriously, who sends cards for Golden Week? That's a stupid idea, but it's my gramps' idea. ANYWAY, DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS. I don't want to be made fun of. I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TELL ANYONE._

His lips stretched into a smirk. He was ready to bet his goggles, his bat and his uniform number that Sawamura's grandfather had in fact nothing to do with this. And 'people' most likely included him only.

A notification lit up his phone screen again.

* * *

 **Takigawa Chris Yuu** _baseballbible_

 _straightdownthemiddle_ Sawamura, thank you for the chocolates. They are my favourites.

* * *

Miyuki stared.

And stared.

And stared again. At that moment, anyone entering his room would have probably believed they had just stepped into a demon's lair, given the dark emanations leaking all over the place.

Now Chris' line was definitely _not_ the kind of reaction he had expected.

* * *

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

...What do you mean, chocolates?

* * *

If online messages could reflect the state of mind of their senders, the last message would have been wrapped in threat and sprinkled with danger.

* * *

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

 _baseballbible_ Good job in luring Miyuki out.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

 _liferuiner_ I knew it! You were there all the time, you bastard!

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

But yeah, thanks, Chris-senpai.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

 _baseballbible_ You're even more manipulative than Miyuki.

 **Tanba Koichiro** _shavedace_

 _baseballbible_ As expected from the best catcher of the team. Good job, Chris.

 **Yuki Tetsuya** _shogispirit_

 _liferuiner_ Have a rematch with me.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

MIYUKI, EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

 _baseballbible_ Then you mean it was just a joke?

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

Obviously, duh.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

I'm reassured, then.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

And don't change the topic!

 **Takigawa Chris Yuu** _baseballbible_

I was, in fact, very serious.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

EXPLAIN YOURSELF, MIYUKI.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

Wait, what?

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

You're kidding. YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?

 **Takigawa Chris Yuu** _baseballbible_

I swear I'm not.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

Things are getting interesting.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

...

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

 _liferuiner_ Could you be _jealous_ by any chance? That little Sawamura didn't send _you_ some chocolates?

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

I'm not.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

You are.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

I'm not.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

You are.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

I'M NOT.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

You are.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

WILL YOU TWO STOP IT? I'm still trying to get over the fact that Sawamura actually sent Chris chocolates.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

And not any kind of chocolates. Chris-senpai's favourites.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

 _baseballbible_ How does Sawamura even know what your favourite chocolates are? And your address?

 **Takigawa Chris Yuu** _baseballbible_

He asked me, so I told him.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

Sawamura seems to enjoy collecting catchers' addresses.

 **Takigawa Chris Yuu** _baseballbible_

I'm deeply sorry. I didn't think this would create such a commotion.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

Sawamura follows you everywhere and does everything you tell him to do. I'm not surprised he sent you chocolates.

 **Masuko Tooru** _puddingmaster_

I'm gonna check my mailbox again. Maybe postal services are just slow.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

You won't find any pudding in your mailbox. Give it up.

 **Kominato Haruichi** _woodenbatboy_

I don't understand why all of you are so worked up about Eijun-kun sending gifts.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

Because it's Sawamura we're talking about.

 **Kominato Haruichi** _woodenbatboy_

He gave me a candy, once.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

You never told me that.

 **Kominato Haruichi** _woodenbatboy_

I didn't see any point in telling you.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

I'm your brother.

 **Kominato Haruichi** _woodenbatboy_

It was just a candy.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

Again, WHY ARE THE TWO OF YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT THIS HERE?

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

YEAH, CUT IT OUT ALREADY. We're trying to have a serious conversation here.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

No you aren't.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

If it's a fight you're looking for, bring it on.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

Don't hurt my fellow infielder! And we're sidetracking again.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

And that bastard liferuiner vanished again. He's jealous, I'm telling you.

* * *

This time, Miyuki was indeed no more enjoying the conversation. He was merely seated on the edge of his bed, deep in unhealthy thoughts and dangerously close to crushing the phone in his hand. Him, jealous? Nonsense. Kuramochi was wrong. Why would he be jealous? He was simply... perplexed. Sawamura, offering chocolate to someone else but not to him? Sure, Chris had been Sawamura's first and only mentor, the one who had always looked after him, the one who had polished Sawamura's pitching style day after day and had managed to make Sawamura recover from his yips–

OK. Fine. Miyuki took a deep breath, slowly. Perhaps, only perhaps, in Chris' case, it was legitimate.

Still. That didn't excuse the fact that Sawamura had sent chocolate to Chris _only_. Punishment was in order. For instance, refusing to catch for him for an entire week – no, an entire month. Or forcing him to drink coffee every day. Or hiding one of Kuramochi's games and blame it on Sawamura, then enjoy the outcome. Or all of these options altogether. Yes, those were all excellent ideas.

Satisfied with the result of his brainstorm, Miyuki finally released the grip on his agonizing phone and went to get himself a can of coffee.

And he really, really wasn't jealous.

Really.

* * *

Kuramochi congratulated himself for his Oscar-worthy acting skills. He had known Miyuki for long enough to figure out right off the bat that the latter had started all this just to mess with everyone else, and the shortstop had decided to play along. Why? Because as his closest friend (he snorted at the thought), he wanted Miyuki to come to realization with a certain fact; a fact which involved both him and a certain idiot pitcher.

Kuramochi was a natural at observing people and drawing the right conclusions from his observations. And one of the conclusions he had drawn for a while now was that no matter how smart Miyuki normally was, he was completely stupid when Sawamura was added to the equation. Not that Sawamura was much better, but he at least had the excuse of being born stupid.

At first, it had been irritating for Kuramochi to observe those two circling each other like shy middle schoolers, conspiring together during a game like partners in crime, bickering at each other like a married couple, grinning at each other after a particularly awesome pitch like best mates and then still pretending to be nothing else but teammates. Now he found it amusing to see how far those two could go without ever crossing the line. Amusing, but still slightly irritating.

He had therefore decided to play along with Miyuki's game; this was an opportunity to poke both catcher and pitcher and make them take one step in the right direction. From that perspective, Chris' intervention had been much welcome. The mere thought of the face Miyuki must have pulled upon reading Chris' line was enough to make Kuramochi grin evilly.

Now what he needed was for Sawamura to show up to add to the fun.

* * *

Wakana sat on the bench, taking a short break while the other boys kept on throwing and batting the ball. Sawamura was of course the most enthusiastic about it – even though it didn't make his pitches easier to catch. As she grabbed her bottle of water, a faint buzz caught her attention. Eijun's phone, carelessly left on the bench among his belongings. A quick glance to the pitcher indicated that the latter was too busy showing off his pitches to pay attention to her. With no hesitation, Wakana grabbed the phone; she was only making sure the people Eijun was in touch with were decent and respectable people, that was all. It was definitely not curiosity and even less violation of privacy.

She flipped open the phone, and within fifteen seconds her free hand was on her mouth, desperately trying to muffle her chokes of laughter and rather failing at it.

"What's the matter, Wakana?" one of the boys shouted to her.

"Nothing, nothing!" she answered, hastily hiding the phone behind her back. "I just choked a bit while drinking!"

"That's because you're drinking too quickly! Did your mom never tell you to drink slowly?" Sawamura lectured her, both fists on his hips. Wakana stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mind your own business, you random-pitching boy!" she retorted. Even from where she was, she could clearly see a vein popping on Eijun's temple.

"My pitching's not random! It's calculated to deceive batters and throw their timing off!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just pitch already, Ei-chan!" one of his friends interrupted him.

Wakana waited a bit more, making sure Eijun was entirely focused on pitching, before resuming her phone inspection. With a silent chuckle, she typed a few words and put the phone back to its original place.

Those Seidou people seemed to be a fun bunch, she mused as she headed back to the field.

* * *

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_

I also gave chocolates to Wakana.

* * *

The sound of something being mercilessly crushed echoed in Miyuki's room. The catcher didn't even bother granting the poor mutilated can one last glance.

* * *

Kuramochi twitched. Forget about Sawamura showing up. He was going to kick the bastard's sorry ass. It would be a good opportunity to try out his new wrestling moves. ' _No wait, cool down. Deal with the Wakana issue later. Kill him later. Focus on the original plan. Focus.'_ He breathed out slowly, looked back at his screen, read the first answer, and smirked.

* * *

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

 _straightdownthemiddle_ I'll triple your amount of training. I'll have you pitch until you drop dead, Sawamura.

 _(Bingo)_

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

Miyuki, you've no freaking right to complain. Oh, and no more 'Eijun-chan'? How sad.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

Shut up or I'll kill you after I'm done with Sawamura.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

You can kill him after I get Wakana's number from him.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

I'll deal with Sawamura first.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

 _straightdownthemiddle_ Sawamura WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

 **Kawakami Norifumi** _sidearmnori_

You all scared him. Please keep in mind that Sawamura is our only southpaw. You shouldn't try to hurt him like that.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

I'm not TRYING, I'm DOING it.

 **Furuya Satoru** _burningaura_

I'm more than enough for pitching.

 **Kawakami Norifumi** _sidearmnori_

…

 **Tanba Koichiro** _shavedace_

…

 **Yuki Tetsuya** _shogispirit_

 _burningaura_ I can ask the coach to bench you and make Sawamura the starter for the next games.

 **Furuya Satoru** _burningaura_

 _sidearmnori_ _shavedace_ I apologize. Forgive my rudeness.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

That was fast.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

Kids nowadays aren't taught respect anymore.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

 _burningaura_ I'M GONNA TEACH THOSE FIRST-YEARS. THEY'RE GONNA FEEL PAIN.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

 _shavedace_ _shogispirit_ _loudandproud_ You all seem to forget that we third-years RETIRED. We won't even be there next year.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

And don't you dare lay a hand on Haruichi. I won't let you even touch a strand of his hair.

 **Kominato Haruichi** _woodenbatboy_

Big brother, please don't say that! It's embarrassing.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

Shitty brother complex. But back on the Wakana topic.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

 _straightdownthemiddle_ I WANT HER ADDRESS

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

 _cheetahlegged_ _loudandproud_ I don't get why you're so hung up on this topic.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

 _ginichimaru_ You say that, but I'm sure deep inside you also want Sawamura to send you chocolate.

 _(And so do you, Miyuki)_

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

Why would I want chocolate from him? I already have my cute little brother for that. Right, Haruichi?

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_

Hm, I'll be back. He just went to hide his face under a pillow, for some reason.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

'For some reason', my ass! I really pity Haruichi for having a brother like you.

 **Tanba Koichiro** _shavedace_

I believe they should also stop sharing the details of their brotherly life.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

Yeah, it's freaking annoying.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

Not as annoying as knowing that Sawamura gave his girlfriend some chocolate.

 _(C'mon, take the bait)_

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

She's not his girlfriend.

 _(Hah! Gotcha)_

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

She totally is. They keep texting each other like crazy.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

How would you know? Are you stalking Sawamura?

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

LIKE HELL I AM. I just see him typing nonstop when we're in our room.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

He could be typing to someone else.

 _(To you, for instance? You thought I didn't know?)_

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

As if. He's always grinning like an idiot whenever he receives an answer. Who else could it be but his girlfriend?

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

She's not his girlfriend.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

You seem awfully sure of yourself.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

Sawamura swore to me she isn't. And he also told me he hardly texts her.

 _(You're so obvious, Miyuki)_

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

Why would he tell you that? Since when are the two of you so close?

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

Battery members must get along, for the sake of the team.

 _(Yeah, yeah. Sure. Let's pretend we believe you)_

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

In that case he should form a battery with Chris-senpai.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

What do you mean?

 _(What kind of face are you making right now?)_

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

Well duh. He only sent you a card, while he sent Chris-senpai chocolates. It's obvious who 'Eijun-chan' gets along with more.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

...

 _(Feeling upset?)_

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

Oh, and if I remember well, Wakana also played catcher at some point in their team back then. That makes another potential battery.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

I'm out for a while.

 _(Hyahaha! Running away, huh? You freaking stubborn idiot)_

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_

DON'T YOU DARE. WE AREN'T DONE WITH YOU. Or with Sawamura either.

 **Isashiki Jun** loudandproud

Where's that brat _anyway_?

* * *

Where indeed? Kuramochi clicked his tongue. Neither Miyuki nor Sawamura were making his job easy. Well, for now it was no use continuing until at least one of them showed up again.

They were such a handful.

* * *

The day had been a particularly fine day, Sawamura mused. He walked out of the bathroom and headed for his room, drying his hair with a towel. The weather had been nice enough for him to play baseball with all his friends all day long, he had managed to impress them by pitching several change-ups, and his mom had served a delicious curry for dinner. A perfect day, really.

Sitting down on his bed, he grabbed his phone for any potential message, and checked all the notifications he had received.

Two minutes passed in complete silence. Then:

"WHAT THE HEEEELL?"

What followed next was a flow of rants mixed with varied insults aimed at some third and second years, and more particularly at a certain Miyuki Kazuya. Oh, and also Wakana.

* * *

At 11.58 pm, Miyuki's phone buzzed for the hundredth time but the catcher merely snorted, flipping the page of the fascinating magazine he was reading on 'How to make your guests melt with strawberry shortcakes – A fast and easy recipe for guaranteed success!'. He didn't need to look at the screen to know who the author of the call was. Of that call, and of the eleven previous ones along with the dozen text messages he had received within an hour.

At 12.06 am, he finally resigned himself to at least read the messages.

' _YOU BASTARD! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!'_

' _AND WHAT THE HELL IS EIJUN-CHAN?'_

' _ANSWER MY CALLS DAMMIT'_

' _MIYUKI KAZUYAAA!'_

' _STOP IGNORING ME'_

' _Seriously, answer.'_

' _Come on, answer.'_

' _Miyuki.'_

' _Shitty bastard Miyuki, I hate you.'_

' _Miyuki-senpai?'_

' _OH TO HELL WITH THIS I'M OFF TO BED.'_

Miyuki cocked an eyebrow at the second-to-last message. Sawamura had actually gone out of his way to call him 'senpai'? That was a first. Now if only he could actually _say_ it and not just type it. Miyuki's lips curled up. He laughed. Sawamura's reactions when being messed up with were always so adorable; one of the reasons Miyuki loved to mess up with him.

And he would allow no one else to spoil his fun.

* * *

On the next day, everything was strangely quiet save for Miyuki's phone which would buzz from time to time. Too bad Miyuki was much more absorbed in his latest reading, 'Make your own Worcestershire sauce roast pork in 5 steps – The tricks and secrets of the best chefs'.

* * *

"You threw another dead ball, Ei-chan. What's wrong with you today?" Wakana scolded as the batter was rubbing the side of his leg. Sawamura glared at her:

"I still haven't forgiven you for using my phone without my consent!" he shouted, pointing his finger at her.

"Oh come on, it was just a joke!"

"You even lied about me giving you chocolates!"

"Well, you could have given me some! And it's not a reason to take it out on the batters!"

"I'm not hitting them on purpose!" Sawamura fumed.

"Then your control is seriously crappy today." One of his other former schoolmates muttered. "Just take a break to cool down or something. It's no fun playing otherwise."

Protest swelled within Sawamura but the latter actually wasn't against pausing for a short while. It'd give him the opportunity to check his phone and see if that self-sufficient catcher had answered him. His face was already soured as he walked to the bench where his belongings lay, but it soon displayed a real furious expression as he noted that no new message had deemed it worthy to grace his inbox.

"Miyuki Bakazuya." he muttered to himself, but sharp ears next to him still caught the words.

"You seem to like him a lot." Wakana commented with a small smile. The reaction was immediate. Sawamura turned to her, veins popping on his temples:

"I DESPISE him!" he flared up.

"Oh really?" Wakana continued with an innocent tone. "Is that why you have several hundred messages from him store in there?" she asked, pointing at Sawamura's phone.

"Y-You have no right to look at my messages!" the pitcher retorted, his cheeks now turning a nice shade of red.

"I didn't read them, idiot." Wakana answered, poking Sawamura's forehead with a finger. "And don't get me wrong, I think it's a very good thing you get along with your catcher. Even though in your case it seems to be a bit more than simply getting along." she added teasingly.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Sawamura asked, suspicious. "We don't get along. It's purely professional between him and me. We talk about baseball mainly!"

"Yes, of course you do." Wakana sighed. She had known Eijun for long enough to know when he was in pissed-off-hence-stubborn mood. Too bad she could sometimes be equally stubborn. "But you still like him."

"I DON'T like him! He's an arrogant bastard who picks on me whenever he can, comes find me even in the school's corridor, refuses to catch for me unless I finish all my food, and he even insists to wash my back for me because I supposedly don't do it well on my own! Seriously, does he think I'm a kid or something? And he knows I'm flexible enough to wash my back properly!"

"Ei-chan..."

"Wait, that's not all!" Sawamura continued, completely riled up. "He pesters me all the time about getting enough sleep otherwise he says my pitches are crap! Can you believe that? Damn it, he never says those things to Furuya or Kawakami-senpai!"

"Ei-chan..."

"–and there was that time when he actually refused to let me out of my room because I was supposedly sick. I just had a tiny fever, that was all! But he actually _stood_ in front of the door for hours to prevent me from going to practice! That was ridiculous! So yeah, how can anyone _like_ a guy like that?"

Silence followed the outburst, during which Sawamura realized that his audience was not reduced to Wakana anymore; all of his friends had gathered too and some were now shaking their heads while others merely sighed, all hope lost to them.

"Ei-chan." Wakana finally said, "you're a complete idiot." That last sentence earned several nods around her.

"Can you stop calling me an idiot already?" Sawamura protested.

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"Are you so blind that you don't even see what's right in front of you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Wakana sighed. "Never mind. Let me ask you another question: if you didn't like him, even just a bit, why would you send him a card?"

"That's because–"

Sawamura stopped short, his neurons refusing to connect to process the question and give him the answer. He felt back at school, when a teacher would give him a tricky problem to solve. His mind always drew blank during those times. Like now.

It was one of his former schoolmates who spoke again:

"Yup, a total idiot."

* * *

The next two days were as eventless as the previous one, which was utterly boring and definitely not within Kuramochi's plans. He therefore decided to stir things up a bit in the simplest and lowest way possible.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

 _straightdownthemiddle_ You've been strangely quiet. Too busy keeping your girlfriend entertained?

* * *

He hardly got time to count to five that answers were already popping up.

* * *

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

She's not his girlfriend.

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_

SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

Wow, such synchronization. Impressive.

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_

MIYUKI YOU BASTARD!

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_

WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ANY OF MY MESSAGES?

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

Oh, I just forgot I've got something on the stove.

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_

DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE. We have to talk.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

I have nothing to say to someone who arbitrarily sends out chocolate to a select few.

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_

You've been upset about THAT?

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

Should I not?

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_

I'm the one who should be upset! I told you not to tell anyone about the card!

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

Oooh so the two of you are keeping secrets? Now that's suspicious.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

Shut up.

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_

Shut up, Kuramochi-senpai.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

Again, such synchronization.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

Are you two married?

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

...

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_

LIKE HELL! What's the problem with all of you, thinking we like each other or something? Even Wakana said that!

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

...

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

...

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_

What?

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

I really need to go check the stove. Bye.

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_

WAIT JUST A SEC!

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_

I'm gonna kill him once we go back to school.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

Sawamura, you're an idiot.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_

For real.

* * *

Golden Week soon ended, to the utmost relief of a certain household in Nagano which could not be happier to see Sawamura Eijun go back to school. The last few days had been nothing but constant mumbling and muttering, sometimes punctuated with random outbursts in which a few names could be made out (such as 'Miyuki-you-bastard' or 'Bakazuya' or 'Kuramochi-senpai-you-bastard' but mainly the two first), if attention was paid.

The first day of class hardly went any better; and whoever was kind enough to come and ask Sawamura why he was in such a sullen mood was only greeted with a gloomier expression. Haruichi had tried to distract him with talks of baseball (it was a well-known fact that Sawamura's face always lit up when baseball was involved) and how it must have been nice to see his former schoolmates again, but in vain.

Still, when afternoon ended, Sawamura's condition increased drastically in spite of himself, for he could finally step onto Seidou's baseball field after an entire week of leave. Needless to say, he was as pumped up as usual, running like usual, pitching like usual, batting like usual (unfortunately) and shouting like usual. The only slight difference today was that he had categorically refused to pitch to Miyuki when the latter offered, and stuck with pitching to Kariba.

"Hyahaha! No longer his favourite catcher?" Kuramochi smirked as his captain was gulping down his bottle of water.

"Believe it or not, but it's actually a relief he doesn't nag me anymore to catch for him." Miyuki answered with a seemingly detached tone.

"Alright, then I choose not to believe it." The shortstop smirked. "You keep glancing at him every ten seconds."

"I just make sure to check his form when he's pitching."

"While looking like you want to murder Kariba? Sure, let's say I buy it."

"Now, why would I want to kill a fellow catcher?" Miyuki asked lightly, still holding the bottle in his hand.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe _because_ he's a fellow catcher." Kuramochi's smirk broadened. "You've seemed to have a problem with other catchers lately. Hey, have you tried asking Kariba if he got chocolates from Sawamura too?"

For a split second, Kuramochi noted with satisfaction Miyuki's knuckles turning white from gripping the bottle too hard.

"Hm? Is it jealousy I read on your face?" Kuramochi pressed further.

"Again, I'm _not_ jealous. I don't like chocolate anyway."

"Liar. You like anything sweet."

Before Miyuki could retort anything, the sound of a ball hitting a mitt was heard, followed by a familiar, cheerful voice:

"Take that! My best change-up so far!" Sawamura shouted. "How many does that make?"

"That's your sixteenth in a row. Good job, Sawamura!" Kariba answered.

Sawamura grinned, bright as sunshine, and pumped a fist in the air, all fired up. "Let's go for a hundred!"

Upon witnessing the scene, Miyuki couldn't help but smile faintly, which didn't go unnoticed by Kuramochi who decided not to let it go so easily:

"Too bad it isn't you catching, huh?"

"I really don't care." Miyuki replied, maybe a bit too quickly. "I'm the main catcher, so he has to pitch to me during all official games, whether he likes it or not."

Kuramochi chortled. "You sound like a kid! C'mon, it's not so hard to admit you're a bit upset Sawamura refused you!"

"I'm not upset. Now if you'll excuse me, the _ace_ is waiting for me to catch his pitches." Miyuki answered as he put his helmet back on.

He wanted to pretend he was unaffected, yet on the way to the bullpen, Kuramochi's words kept echoing in his head. _'Sawamura refused you.'_ He glanced at Sawamura who was still busy pitching change-ups and cutters right into a mitt that wasn't his.

And a surge of anger swelled within him. How dared Sawamura refuse him? He was the team's captain, genius catcher and main cannon! That stupid brat should be begging him to catch for him, he should have eyes only for him, he shouldn't even _think_ about any other catcher but him!

Fine. Maybe he was a bit upset.

And maybe, just _maybe_ a bit jealous.

Jealous.

Right.

He was jealous.

So. Towards Sawamura, he…

Realization struck him like lightning. He stopped dead, giving his brain time to take in the implication of this new awareness. Something must have apparently showed on his face for he heard Kuramochi yell at him:

"About damn time!"

 _Oh. Well, damn._

By the time the coach called it a day and the students were almost done cleaning up the field, only a few of them remained to finish wrapping up everything. Among them were Sawamura and Haruichi, busy putting the last balls in the crates; and Miyuki, who was intentionally slower than usual. When the first-year batter finally left, Miyuki sauntered closer to Sawamura who grabbing his bag, and casually wrapped an arm around his shoulders, like he always did. He expected Sawamura to turn to him and give him that grin he had come to love so much, like he always did.

However this time, the gesture seemed to surprise the pitcher who lept away from Miyuki.

"Miyuki! Don't startle me like that!"

The latter frowned and crossed his arms. "You're never that jumpy."

"Well, I didn't expect you to do that today."

"Why not?"

"Because you've been ignoring me for the entire week!"

"And today you were the one who completely ignored me."

"Serves you right." Sawamura groaned.

Miyuki sighed. "Alright, Sawamura. How about we talk a bit?"

"You bastard, you've been avoiding me for the past week and now you suddenly want to talk? Like hell." Sawamura snapped back. "I'm gonna shower." he grunted, starting to walk away, but Miyuki caught his arm.

"You aren't going anywhere yet, Sawamura."

"What, it's not 'Eijun-chan' anymore?" the younger boy sneered, snatching his arm away.

"Do you want me to call you that?" Miyuki smirked. "I like the sound of it."

"Hell no! The last person I want calling me by my first name is you!"

"Now that hurts. May I know what I did to deserve such mistreatment?"

Sawamura stared at him incredulously with his large golden eyes. "Are you seriously asking me that? First you tell everyone that I sent you a card even though I told you not to, then you get pissed because I didn't send you chocolates and then you ignore all of my calls and messages!" he finished, visibly pissed.

"Let's say I was a bit saddened when I realized I was only worth a postcard from you, after all the time I spent catching for you." Miyuki retorted equally.

"Well, if you had actually bothered answering one of my calls, I could have given you an explanation!"

"Oh, because there's an explanation? Are you worried about my diet, maybe?"

"No, you asshole! Though now I wish I had sent you some poisoned stuff!" Sawamura rebutted.

Miyuki was about to answer but was cut short by Sawamura's expression: a pained, almost conflicted expression as he looked away from him. And suddenly his irritation vanished, leaving room to mild confusion instead. He cooled down, mentally scolding himself for acting so immature while that role was normally taken by Sawamura. Taking in a silent breath, he spoke again, on a kinder tone:

"OK. I'm sorry. It was my fault for ignoring all your messages." He waited a short instant for an answer, but as Sawamura gave none, he went on: "I'd really like to hear your explanation now, if you're still willing to give it."

Sawamura bit his lower lip, still avoiding Miyuki's gaze, and hesitated for a second before mumbling something unintelligible.

"I fear I didn't quite get that." Miyuki said. Sawamura then raised his head, eyes fierce and cheeks pinker than usual, the captain noted. And for some reason, he felt his stomach flutter at the sight.

"I said, I didn't send you anything because I wanted to give it to you personally, you jerk!" Sawamura repeated, his blush deepening.

Miyuki blinked. And blinked again. Silence filled the air for several seconds. Then he laughed. Sawamura glared at him:

"What's so funny! Damn, I was a real idiot for even bothering!" he vented as he started stomping away but once again Miyuki caught his wrist and stopped him. This time Sawamura didn't try to wrench it out, though he didn't turn round either.

"Wait! I'm sorry, it's just that... I didn't expect that." Miyuki said, a playful smile on his lips. "So, may I assume I'm a bit more special than the others?" The only answer he got was Sawamura's face turning even redder, which was eloquent an answer enough. "I'm flattered."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I want to give it to you anymore. You've been an ass." Sawamura mumbled, back still facing the other boy.

"Yes, I have. I'm sorry." Miyuki answered softly.

"And you've acted like an idiot."

"I don't want to hear that from you, but OK, for this time I'll admit it."

"Like a real idiot!"

"Yes, yes."

There was a moment of silence again, before Sawamura finally turned round, an adorable pout painting his face. Miyuki let his wrist go and watched as Sawamura searched his bag and produced a small box from it.

"It's not just chocolate. For you I picked a mix of different kinds of sweets. Since you like sweets and all." he grumbled, handing the box to Miyuki who smiled.

"Thank you, Sawamura."

"But I still think you don't deserve it."

"I don't. But you're too nice to take your present back now, aren't you?"

"Who said it was a present? I want payment for it! You'll have to catch for me whenever I want for the next month!" Sawamura demanded.

"What kind of request is that?" Miyuki raised an eyebrow.

"It's your punishment for being an ass!" Sawamura replied, pointing a finger at Miyuki. The latter took Sawamura's hand in his, catching him off guard. Yet Sawamura didn't pull it away.

"There are several points I must contest in what you said." Miyuki answered.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"First, catching for you is not a punishment, idiot." Miyuki said, flicking Sawamura's forehead.

"Stop calling me an idiot!" Sawamura protested, but the other boy ignored him.

"Second, no way I'm catching for you for the next month."

"You–"

"I'll catch for you for the entire time we're in the same team." Miyuki got the pleasure of seeing Sawamura's eyes widen in surprise, but didn't give him the opportunity to reply as he went on:

"And third, I have another kind of payment for you."

"What–"

This time, Sawamura was silenced in a different way. It took him several seconds to register the fact that his captain's lips were currently on his, arm around his waist and pulling him close, chest against his and heart racing, mirroring his own hectic heartbeats. Miyuki Kazuya was kissing him, the bastard. He felt his head turn dizzy, heat rushing through his entire body and goosebumps on his skin, but damn did it feel strangely good.

That was until his self-preservation instincts finally kicked in, and he shoved the catcher back, though without much will.

"Wh-What was that for?!" he managed to stutter, the back of his hand over his mouth.

"Hm? I told you it was your payment."

It pissed Sawamura off to see how Miyuki could still act cool and composed right after _kissing_ him. Then again, it was Miyuki they were talking about, expert at messing with people's heads and driving them insane. At this moment though, Sawamura wasn't exactly sure it was such a bad thing.

"You don't look too happy." Miyuki commented. "Oh, I know! That wasn't enough, right? Should I give you more?"

"D-Don't ask stuff like that!" Sawamura growled, looking aside. If anyone believed Sawamura couldn't have turned redder, they were dead wrong.

"Hm? Then should I just do it without asking you?" Miyuki lifted Sawamura's chin, gently prompting him to turn his way.

"Again, don't ask that kind of stuff!"

All naturally, Miyuki took that as a yes, and happily complied with giving Sawamura extra payment.

* * *

The next day was as normal as could be, with nothing to disrupt the peaceful life at Seidou. Except maybe one tiny fact.

* * *

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_

 _straightdownthemiddle_ Eijun-chan, kissing you tastes much better than chocolate.

* * *

It didn't take long for his phone to be submerged by notifications of new messages.


End file.
